Arrogance
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [two shot, complete] 'You want me. You just don't know it yet.' And Naruto, with a sudden and horrified realization, knew that Sasuke, no matter how smug and arrogant he was, was right. [SasuNaru, NaruSasu, beware for pervy thoughts. XD]
1. Chapter 1

**Arrogance**  
**-**  
**You Want Me**

If there was anyone in the world who deserved to be called a smug bastard, it would have to be hands down Sasuke Uchiha. Then again, you could always call him the most arrogant prick in the world, whichever you prefer. Okay, so maybe his fanclub would love to disagree, but Naruto would one hundred per cent support those two statements up there.

You can't really blame him though.

Being _harassed _by Sasuke Uchiha 24/7 did things to a person.

Naruto hated the fact that every week in school, he would have to endure those endless groping, and all those times that he'd be late for class because Sasuke always found the time to push him to the wall and nip at his ear. He hated the fact that Sasuke would always find ways to give him hickeys, or ghost his fingers against the front of his pants underneath the cafeteria table with all the subtleness in the world.

But most of all, he hated the fact that he was actually starting to _not _mind all those touches. Of course, he wouldn't really admit that to himself, but the truth was a bitch to fight with.

It was a fateful Friday afternoon when Naruto was cursing a certain Uchiha about the red mark on the side of his neck that got him in detention because their Science teacher thought that his tardiness was due to the fact that he was _screwing around _in class hours. His parents would _castrate _him if they ever heard about it, he was sure of that.

Curse that bastard Uchiha. May all the bad things in this small, small world fall upon him, may maggots feed on his rotting corpse, and may Death poke him in the ass with his super evil (but super cool) scythe.

Naruto cursed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Detention was a bitch, but at least he managed to get free time to plot the death of Sasuke Uchiha, even if all his plans ended up crumpled and thrown into the trash bin. The hallways were deserted now, and if Naruto didn't know that the Science club spent overtime with their time-machine-and-physics-defying experiments, he'd think that he was the only student on campus now.

Maybe he should be a little more cheerful. It's Friday, right? At least he could just enjoy those two Sasuke-free days ahead of him.

But on this fateful Friday afternoon, it became obvious that he was not going to be granted the liberty of enjoying the weekends, because Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the nearest wall. Naruto suddenly found his neck being _attacked _by foreign lips and tongue (but a _very_ talented tongue at that.).

"W-what the hell, Uchiha!" He sputtered, cheeks turning crimson, and as much as he liked to deny it, it was the truth that his pants were becoming a bit too tighter.

"It's Friday, isn't it, Uzumaki? Learn to relax a little." Sasuke pulled back just enough to show him an innocent smile and Naruto found his cheeks getting even warmer.

"Relax?" He squeaked, but immediately regained himself, pushing the body off him and glaring daggers at the other person. "You want me to **relax** with you breathing down my neck every waking second of my teenage life?"

All the warning that he got before Sasuke ground his hips against his own was a sly smirk, and an innocently-said "Yes."

Naruto gasped involuntarily, trying with all his might to glare at the other, but finding it difficult to do so. "Bastard." He said through gritted teeth. "Get away from me." He uttered, but even those four words were hard to say and actually _mean _them.

Sasuke's smirk, if possible, got even wider, and with one last thrust, he leaned towards Naruto so that his mouth was just mere inches away from the blonde's ear. With the most seductive voice the Gods have bestowed upon him, he whispered, "You want me. You just don't know it yet."

He walked away, whistling an innocent tune underneath his breath, and as Naruto sagged to the floor, bewildered and incredibly aroused, he realized that Sasuke, no matter how smug and arrogant he was, was right.

**- tbc –**

* * *

**A/N: **This was fun to write, I swear. XD And now, Sasuke lives up to his reputation as a smug bastard. :3 I've had enough of all the angsty fics I have in my head so this was my break. –sweatdrop- I apologize if some of you might think that I'm making Sasuke _too _much of a smug bastard, but I just _had _to write this. I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrogance****-**  
**You Love Me**

On this fateful Friday night, Naruto found himself in his apartment frustrated and flushed, and with a raging hard-on. Of course, we all know the cause of his particular predicament -- a cause that goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha, also known as the most arrogant bastard in the whole, wide world.

It didn't help that Naruto just _can't_ forget the events that rolled on earlier that afternoon, from hallway gropings and subtle fingers ghosting over the front of his pants. To make matters worse, his own mind was betraying him by replaying each embarrassing (but very delicious) scenes over and over again whenever he would close his eyes.

Of course, _that_ led to Naruto's current hard-on.

We all know how stubborn Naruto Uzumaki can be, so for four hours, he ignored the ache and throbbing around his lower areas, and had refused to simply finish the _job_ himself, because if he did so, he would be admitting that Sasuke Uchiha had _that_ effect on him, and Sasuke _so_ did **not**.

Again, we all know just how bitchy the truth can be, and as sad as it is to say, Naruto never really did stand a chance with the truth. Then again, that didn't mean that he can't deny it.

_"You want me."_

But whenever he would hear the most seductive voice that the gods have bestowed upon a certain Sasuke Uchiha replay in his mind and remember how that damned (but very talented) tongue slid over his skin, he found that denial -- no matter how effective it was -- also did not stand a chance against the truth.

And so, that was how Naruto found himself sitting on his bed, teeth gritted, cheeks flushed and fingers twitching as he tried, with all his might, to ignore his lower regions. His own mind was betraying him, denial had long since abandoned him, and the truth was taunting him, but again, we all know just how stubborn Naruto Uzumaki can be.

Of course, when a knock resounded around his apartment, he was very thankful for the distraction and almost leapt off the bed, scrambling to his feet and wishing with all his heart that it was Jiraiya in a bikini, and although that image wasn't very pleasant, Naruto would gladly welcome it with open arms just so that his raging hard-on could finally die.

And yes, because all of us are very, very smart people, we also know that the Fates are evil and will not grant Naruto a Jiraiya-in-a-bikini that easily. Naruto, however, did not believe that the Fates were that evil and demented and still hoped that there would be a Jiraiya-in-a-bikini behind the door, and so, in an attempt to prove to the blonde just how evil they are, the Fates arranged a special something for him.

When the door opened, Sasuke Uchiha found himself staring at a flushed Naruto Uzumaki with his hair tussled, his cheeks flushed and sweat dripping down the sides of his face. When Naruto's brain finally registered the fact that a Sasuke-with-a-smug-expression was on his door step instead of a Jiraiya-in-a-bikini, it was already too late, and the most arrogant person in the whole, wide world had already invited himself into his house and closed the door behind him, successfully isolating himself and his victim from the rest of society.

Flabbergasted, Naruto scrambled back a few steps, his jaw dropping, and to his dismay, that display of bewilderedness simply flared Sasuke's ego up even more. In an effort to reclaim his dignity, the blonde straightened himself up, and swallowed, before trying his best to look annoyed and utterly failing at it. "Bastard, what do you want now?"

"Well, Naruto," Sasuke said slowly, the other's name sliding of his tongue deliciously, and Naruto almost moaned. If possible, that annoying smirk of his got wider, "I was thinking just how horrible of me to do that to you in the hallways at dismissal, and thought that you needed an apology from me. But from how I see it, it looks like you need _more_ than an apology." His eyes traveled downwards, his expression triumphant as he let his eyes roam over the bulge on the front of the other's pants.

Needless to say, Naruto was horrified and utterly embarrassed. "What the hell, Uchiha! Get the hell out of my apartment, damnit!" He spat through gritted teeth, but unfortunately, that didn't help his situation at all.

Sasuke smiled seductively, moving forward and grabbing Naruto's wrist, "But you know I can always help you with your problem, _Naruto_."

Naruto twitched, feeling his knees get weak just from that small skin-to-skin contact. "I don't have a problem, asshole."

Sasuke moved forward again. With every step he took forward, Naruto took another step backward. Of course, it didn't matter just how many steps they were far apart, because Sasuke still kept his fingers around Naruto's wrist, and Naruto just can't find it in himself to yank his hand away. They reached the back of the room, and as he stepped backward, the back of Naruto's knees hit the edge of the bed unexpectedly, and surprised, he fell on it, dragging Sasuke with him.

Again, it didn't help Naruto's raging hard-on that Sasuke was on top of him, effectively pinning him down. It also didn't help that Sasuke's knee was mere centimeters away from his crotch.

Sasuke was a bit breathless from the fall and Naruto felt his breath warming on his cheek. The Uchiha paused, "If you wanted me _that_ badly, you could have just asked."

Naruto stared. "Bastard." He muttered, trying to throw Sasuke off him and gritting his teeth when he found that the other would not budge. "Get off, damnit!" He screamed, but that didn't help him at all. With one last effort, he glared at Sasuke and wondered just how someone can be that arrogant. "For your information, asshole, I **don't** want --" He cut himself off, staring at the other as if he had just grown a second head.

If he wasn't wrong, was that _panic_ in Sasuke's expression? Although it was gone as soon as it had appeared, Naruto found himself pondering if his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

At last, realization dawned on him and finally slapped him in the face, and Naruto didn't know how stupid he was not to have realized it sooner. He opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off again. If Sasuke can be the most arrogant person in the whole, wide world, then Naruto can be the _second_ most arrogant person in the whole, wild world.

A smirk found itself on his lips for the first time in front of Sasuke, and with the smuggest tone he could muster, he said, "You _love_ me, don't you?"

And as Sasuke stared at him speechless for the first time ever, Naruto realized that he, no matter how stupid and ignorant he was before, was right.

And being right felt _so_ good.

It felt so good, in fact, that Naruto didn't care that Sasuke was the most arrogant person in the whole, wide world because it gave him a small satisfaction to know that, as he leaned up to crush his lips against Sasuke, the most arrogant person in the whole, wide world was in love with him.

Also, the most arrogant person in the whole, wide world just also happens to be the sexiest man alive with the most seductive voice and the most talented tongue _ever_, so he can't complain now.

There was a small voice at the back of his head that told him that he'll regret this later when they were not thinking of sex and when Sasuke would look at him with that smug expression again, but when Sasuke ground his hips against his so deliciously, he found himself unable to care.

**- owari –**

* * *

**KK: **This is a week late, I know. Uber late. But please forgive me? –sweatdrop- Stuff happened and laziness caught on, but yay, I'm finished now. I like how this turned out, although I like the style of the first part better. oo I am not sure if this made any sense at all, so if there are senseless areas, please forgive me as too many words make me confused. :p

And there's a lot of repetitiveness in this one. XD I was supposed to add something more to the last part, but the idea totally left my head and yeah… it ended up like this. –sweatdrop-

Well, I enjoyed writing this and I absolutely appreciate all the reviews! –hugs- I hope you enjoyed this as well! X3


End file.
